


Good Night Song

by citysnow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citysnow/pseuds/citysnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok is a professional Cuddler, and Jongin just wants love.<br/>Slightly inspired by a Buzzfeed video, and a Naomi & Goro song by the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night Song

Minseok didn’t mind a lot of things. He didn’t mind when people took food off of his plate. He didn’t mind when people asked for pens and then didn’t return them. He also didn’t mind giving people love. He has unconditional love and it never runs out, here have a plate of love minseok thinks. He never really thought much about it. Until one day when the moon was shining silver and the wind carried a slight shiver he wondered if people truly loved him back? He thought long and hard until the sky outside looked like breakfast juice, and birds began to sing the lovely tune of sunlight. He came to the conclusion that. He doesn’t love so that people can love them back, he loves because it keeps getting bigger and bigger.  

He will always give.

So its poetic justice that he, and his enormous heart were to work in a job quite like this. Hes a professional cuddler, or cudda-lier as lu han would say. He found out about this job working at a cafe, his second favorite job. It was midday and the air smelled of peaches, he had overheard someone say that they had hired a person to cuddle with them all night. Minseok interested and had never heard of such a thing decided to esedrop a little more.

So the person continued “it was really interesting, I felt so safe, and so free to tell the person everything, that experience it. It healed my soul a bit.’’ The person said in a soft voice. At that minseok wished that he could make someone feel that way.

Minseok looked on the internet, blogs, newspapers after that day to see if maybe there was a job offering. Something that could get him close, until one day on his daily visits to the google search page “Seoul professional cuddler’’ he found a hint. Or well a phone number. So at that minseok called and got a interview scheduled.

 Minseok went on a Thursday after noon, strolling through Seoul with the chillness that winter brought when he finally found it.

The place was all painted white; all of its furniture was white as well. He felt as if he was on a cloud. The light sinking from the outside made everything look heavier and prominent, more shadows lurking. He sat. He sat on a couch that was so soft that minseok unknowingly had stroked his hands all over it.

The couch was in front of a window that had a view to a little garden outside. Flowers, plants, and small trees growing in that little place of heaven all the colors clashing together, making it look like a mosaic.

He sat there for a while until the receptionist with blond hair and a devilish grin took minseok to the room behind the desk.

There sat a woman with gentle hands, and a soothing voice. “hello minseok’’ she said with a loving tone. Minseok gave her a smile. “what makes you want to work with us?’’ she questioned lightly.

 “well’’ minseok began “I used to work in this cafe, that by the way has very good pies’’ he added. The women chuckled. “ I was overhearing a conversation by a client, who was talking about this service with a friend of theirs I suppose. They talked about how they felt safe, they also said that it healed there soul, and to be honest I would love to heal someone’s soul for a while.’’ Minseok stated gently.

 The lady nodded. “what a very sincere thought minseok, it really says something about your persona that you would like to help people, and as you said heal there soul.’’ She stated. Minseok smiled.

 “this service that we give, is to make people feel happy and warm, to make them feel loved. Im sure they are loved, but sometimes its hard for them to see it, so we are just kind of a telescope for them to see the love they have for a moment.’ Her voice warm. Minseok nods.

“Now’’ she starts. “my name is Kim Sayo, and welcome to the team minseok’’ she says smiling

 

 

The next days are filled with paper work, how to deal with certain situations that might arise, and how to make the the best cuddling experience. How to warm up with a client, how to make them feel safe. Things minseok hadn’t really known and is glad his learning them. He befriends a lot of people,  but the one who sticks out the most is lu han who when immediately after seeing minseok had thrown his hands to his face in awe and went to hug minseok. “ you’re so precious, so lovely, what’s your name’’ Lu Han whispering into Minseok’s ear.

“my name is minseok’’ he responded returning the hug. “ oh my god, if I were to see you I would want  to cuddle you not the other way around’’ Lu Han said hugging him closer.

They stayed like that for a while, and minseok thought that maybe he wasn’t as touchy as he thought he was. Then he learns that nope he definitely isn’t. There’s Baekhyun who is so full of smiles and kind touches that minseok feels so happy inside when he sees him. There’s Jongdae who jokes around with playful nudges and gleeful eyes. Then Zitao who upon looking like a cat, so sleek and slender, is actually a cat by how the way he loves nudging into people giving them hunny like strokes.  Not to mention Lu Han, who is as sweet as maple syrup and somehow finds a way to read people, to know what they really need. Minseok wishes he was that good.  They all have something to give and minseok wishes he can fill a hole in this business.

 

His first day at his job is quite, nerve wracking. He couldn’t sleep, and when he fell asleep he dreamt about hugging a hurt wolf, to see if maybe like that he could help it. But when minseok went to stroke it the wolf had bitten off his hand and rainbows came out of the wound.

“that is not a good way to start the day’’ minseok thinks. He opens up his eyes. His at home, there’s a kaleidoscope of colors on top of cream sheets. He throws his sheets off of him. He walks down the hall, it all looks surreal. The light from the sun hasn’t yet hit the windows so everything is dim with different shades of purple.

He goes to the kitchen and eats breakfast. He makes some banana on toast. While hes making coffee he stares at the clock wondering if its time, but of course it isn’t. His clock is orange and retro, a friend had gotten it for him on his birthday in collage. The clock marks 5:01 am.

“ it’s not time, it’s not time at all’’ minseok thinks heavily 

He doesn’t know what to do. He called Lu Han to see if he was available to go and get lunch, but he’s in college and agreed to see him at 6 pm to give him a little pep talk and maybe eat some ice cream. So now minseok has about 6 hours to kill and doesn’t know what to do with himself.

He ends up changing his entire apartment and by the time he finishes. He doesn’t really recognize where he is. It all doesn’t make sense, it all seems to unfamiliar its all to different. So he ends up moving everything back again. When he finishes, its 5:40 and Luhan had called telling him he will meet him at his apartment, and brought ice cream as promised.

“ your nervous’’ Lu Han states matter of factly.

 “Yes.’’ Minseok replies.

 ”don’t be, its not that hard. You go in comfort people for a couple of hours go home and feel good about yourself because you did something nice for someone’’ luhan says as if it was something that simple

“also min, don’t get attached’’ Lu Han adds. “Some people, they are really hurt and you will want to be friends with them, want to help them out, and min the best way you can help them is like this. “

 

Its 7 pm, the sun is already down. Lu Hans already left his joyful energy has already escaped Minseok’s apartment. Hes on his couch, the tv is on but he’s not really paying attention, he’s looking more at this phone to see if Sayo will message him. His whole apartment is now indigo, the soda next to him looks black, and the only light that he seems to see is the clocks light. He feels like a fool, maybe today isn’t his first day, he should maybe relax a bit more. At that he hears his phone ring its Sayo. His whole world stops. “this is it’’ he thinks

“ hey minseok’’ she starts. “I have a client for you, his name is Kim Jongin. He just called, he said if you can go by 9 pm if that’s all right with you?’’ she asks.

Minseoks heart is pounding he responds with his voice a bit strained “yeah okay’’

“okay then, ill text you his address. By the way, minseok you will do fine! I know it’’ she says encouragingly. Minseok smiles and she hangs up.

 

 

“this is a new experience!’’ minseok thought.  “it will be fine, don’t worry!’’ that’s how he consoled himself. He always did that.

The night was cold and rough. The wind seemed to be blowing right through him. His nose was without a doubt frozen. He put his hand up to his nose to warm it up a bit. He felt like sneezing. He looked up to the sky all the stars where out they looked like snowflakes stuck on translucent roof.

He arrived at the place where Sayo had mentioned. It was a nice house all blue and quaint. It was surrounded by trees and the entrance was a metal door. Minseok had second doubts about knocking. He walked slower and slower, floor under he’s feet hard and hurting.

He knocked.

There was a shuffle inside the house, then as if he was in a daze saw him. His first client, he was. Beautiful. Minseok blushed. Raven hair, dark eyes like they are eating up all the light, fleshy lips and golden skin.

“Hey’’ minseok whispered out

“hey’’ the client replied

“my name is Minseok, nice to meet you’’ He said with a full smile on his lips

“ My name is Jongin’’ he spoke softly “You can come in’’ he added. Minseok entered the blue and quaint house. Inside was very compact, he had a mattress on the floor at the far end, at Minseok’s left was what he could describe as the kitchen; all thought it lacked kitcheny things. Just two plates and a sink, at Minseok’s right was Jongins clothes and a small white mini fridge, then a door which minseok supposed it was the bathroom. Everything clashed, to many colors coming in, it was messy and unyielding much like he supposed Jongin was.

“you can sit down here if you’d like’’ Jongin suggested. It was in the middle of his room.  Jongin was doing what homework. At his bedside table was his laptop, some pens and a water bottle.

Minseok sat down.

He sat like that looking at Jongins back for several minutes. Jongin had broad shoulders Minseok thought.

Jongin after a moment turned around, both Minseok and Jongin looking at each other.

Jongin spoke first.

“am I not supposed to sign something?’’ he asked

“ oh yeah, here’’ minseok shuffling inside his backpack he finally found the forms. He felt legal. He handed them over and Jongin looked at them. Minseok couldn’t help but stare. He was just so goddamn beautiful.

After a minute or two Jongin signed the papers and gave them back to minseok. Jongin moves next to minseok, their closeness was nice. He thought he can put into practice something he learned.

He leans back into Jongins mattress like Jongin is and he closed the small gap between them so they are shoulder to shoulder. Jongin tenses a bit then he stops. They stay quiet for a while then Minseok breaks the silence.

“can I hold your hand?’’ Minseok asks soft

Jongin turns his head, and gives minseok his hand. Minseok holds it and feels the warmth that Jongin is radiating. They are both staring at each other when Jongin asks.

“is this a type of cuddle?’’ he says suddenly, no harsh tone in his voice just a genuine doubt

“yeah, its called companioning’’ Minseok states sweetly

Jongin laughs and for the first time Minseok sees him smile. “I like it’’ he says grinning wide

“I like it too’’ Minseok says. “what kind of music do you like’’ minseok asks trying to not let the mood go

“any type to be honest, but I really like Caetano Veloso’’ Jongin responds still smiling

“ caetano veloso?’’  Minseok says name hard on his tongue.

“ yeah, look ill put you a song’’ Jongin says letting go of Minseoks hand  and getting up and getting on top of this bed to get to a book shelf that on top as several records when he pulls out one, all covered  in dust as if it has never been heard. Jongin album in hand gets off of his bed then looks under his bedside table, he takes out a record player, it looks old and beaten and minseok kinda wonders if it works. Then at last he can hear it.

Soft instruments in a heavy daze with louder ones, its fitting for Jongin to like it. Jongin still standing up looks at Minseok to see his reaction, Minseok smiles and Jongin sits back down next to him. He grabs Minseoks hand again.

They stay like that all night. Minseok and Jongin hands intertwined. Their heads leaning on Jongins bed, that smells like flowers.

Jongin falls asleep, Minseok almost does the same. Except he remembers that this is his first time ever speaking to Jongin and he doesn’t feel okay staying here so he untangles his hand from Jongins which is full of sweat, and lets himself leave the small and quaint apartment .

 He goes outside and the sky is lipstick peach with some stars hanging around, its around 5 am. Theres not many people around. He walks down the rode thinking about Jongin, thinking if maybe hes gonna feel the same way about all his clients like he does with Jongin.

He doesn’t.

Its around a month before Sayo tells Minseok that Jongin wants to cuddle with him again. Hes meet new people, hes cuddled with them. Not just holding hands, in fact he hasn’t holded hands with anyone that hasn’t been Jongin.

He doesn’t really have regular clients. He sometimes cuddles with the same people two times, not because they ask specifically for him, its just want happens to be available at the time.

Those nights are filled with sweet laughs, and hazy gestures. He learns a lot about people, he also learns how to make them feel better and if minseok is honest that’s the only thing he wished to do. So when Sayo messages him that a client requested for him, he feels so important. He doesn’t really guess its Jongin. When he reads that it is, his heart starts beating like butterfly wings and his nervous. Incredibly so.

He’s thought about Jongin since he has seen him. Listening to Caetano, and hearing the recommendations that the page gives him for listening to him wondering if Jongin knows about these people. He thinks about him when he on the subway shoulders heavy and head hard. He wonders what hes doing, he thinks about him a more than Minseok would like to admit.

 

Minseok makes his way to the blue and quaint house.  It still looks the same, covered with trees looking a bit haunted. He knocks then as if Jongin were waiting for him on the other side he opens the door immediately. Jongin looks at him with hurt eyes and moves out of the door so Minseok can come in.

He enters his home again, and everything still looks the same. Except his bed was messy and half of the mattress was showing. He sits down again in the middle of the room where he sat last time, hes looking for the forms in his bag.

He hands them over to Jongin who is still standing up. He takes the form and signs it without even looking at it again, or reading it.  He takes a seat next to Minseok and grabs his hand again.

Minseok missed it, he missed Jongins soft palm. He missed the way he felt when his fingers where intertwined with Jongins.

“Ive been listening to Caetano Veloso a lot recently” Minseok tells Jongin

“really? What have you’ve been listening too?” Jongin asks Minseok eyes bright

“I don’t really know the album name, its not the one that you put the last time.” Minseok says

“so you like bossa nova?” Jongin asks teasingly

“Bossa nova?” Minseok says words harsh on his tongue

“Yeah, it’s the music genre that Caetano sings. It started in brazil, in the early 60s I think” Jongin informs Minseok

“Brazil?” minseok says tilting his head

“You don’t seem to know a lot about this.” Jongin figures

“I don’t really go out looking for new music. I’ve always liked the same things I guess” minseok shrugs and starts to think if he’s been really listening to the same music forever

“What kind of music do you like then?” Jongin starts to lean back to his bed. Minseok does the same.

“I like TVXQ” minseok answers quietly

“I like TVXQ” Jongin agrees with minseok

They both stay quiet for a moment letting the silver of the moon graze over them. Minseok wants to ask Jongin  so many things. He wants to know what he’s studying if he’s happy do it. He wants to ask him how his friends are, and if he ate well. He normally always asks those things to his clients, but with Jongin he can’t bring himself to ask him.

“so how did you learn about bossa nova?” Minseok asks him curious

“my dad he used to put on some of his records when I was younger.i think it was because grandfather used to love in Brazil in the 60s, he used to put that music to my dad when he was younger. Then my dad to me.” Jongins voice soft with heavy meaning 

 “I don’t think my grandfather liked music” minseok jokes. Jongin grins at that. That’s the only thing they talk about all night. They remain silent.  In the mist of that silence Jongin put his head on Minseok´s shoulder. They fall asleep.

Minseok wakes up an hour later blinking his eyes open trying to focus where he is. Still in the same position with Jongin nuzzling into his shoulder, Minseok rubs his eyes, hes trying to decide whether he should leave.

Eventually he leaves again.

 

Hes back at headquarters and for some weird reason they all know that someone asked for Minseok.

“I heard that someone requested for you?” Baekhyun says teasing him while grabbing his hand and playing with it

“that’s kind of new, I mean no one has ever asked for me and im amazing” Zitao informs them all looking a bit sad thinking about that

“but look at him, hes so cute and amazing who would want to cuddle with him?” Lu Han says matter o factly. They all are sitting in the same sofa waiting for Sayo to come in. Its still quite cold in Seoul so the warmth that each of them radiates is breathtaking.

Minseok loves these days when he can speak to all of them, they usually meet back at headquarters- as Lu Han likes to call it- on Wednesdays to talk about how the week went, want new things they’ve learn. They usually stay talking for hours about the memories. It’s a very nostalgic evening and Minseok can’t really get enough.

“so Min tell us about the person who requested  you?” Jongdae asks. “is he nice to you?, is he creepy? Because if he is you are in no obligation to go back to him you do know that?” Jongdae says with a worried voice and expression

They all look at Minseok expecting and answer and he really can help but laugh it off, he laughs hard and out of breath. Jongin? Creepy? Jongin resembles a puppy and what puppy is creepy Minseok thinks to himself.

“Guys” Minseok says out of breath. “no he isn’t creepy, or weird or tells me to do anything I don’t want to. We haven’t really even cuddled, we just sit down and listen to music holding hands” Minseok says voice hazy with longing

They keep staring at Minseok with worried eyes as if what he said was somehow worse than Jongin being creepy. They all stay silent the only noise that can be heard is from outside is the traffic and its so muted it seems as if it has been echoing forever.

Sayo comes in with news and updates. The whole conversation becomes lost in the wind while everyone else pays attention to different things. Except Lu Han he keeps staring at Minseok with a strange look in his eyes. Minseok thinks that Lu Han knows something that he doesn’t.

 

“what do you know about this Jongin guy?” Lu Han asks one day while they are in Minseoks apartment laying down on the floor and eating ice cream.

Minseok almost chokes.

“Jongin?” Minseok says clearing his throat and standing up. His apartment looks so lit up by the sun. They almost look not real like someone had put in stickers of them instead of real life things.

“yeah, the guy who requested to cuddle with you again” Lu Han says also standing up “ I looked him up on google, and found out that he’s a dancer.” Lu Han continues. “ did you know he was a dancer?” Lu Han questions Minseok

Minseok looks at Lu Han for a while, not sure what to do or say. Hes kinda angry at Lu Han for telling him something about Jongin that he wanted to learn by himself. Maybe he just wanted Jongin to tell him.

“no I had no idea Lu Han” Minseok says voice flat.

“Well now you do, he’s also having a dance recital on Saturday. I bought tickets. We should go” Lu Han comments like it wasn’t the most out of the blue thing he has ever said.

Which is saying much since half of the time Him and Lu Han hang out is because he pops up to his apartment, food in hand with an urge to go somewhere. Minseok can’t say no to Lu Han

Minseok looks down at the wooden floor feet different from the brown of the floor.

“I don’t think I would like to” Minseok mumbles.

“I knew it, I fucking knew it” Lu Han says raising his voice. He grabs Minseoks shoulder and takes him to his sofa which smells of perfume and oldness. They sit down. Lu Han still with his hands on Minseoks shoulder pulls him close

“You like him don’t you?” Lu Han whispers.

Minseok only hums in agreement

 

The whole world is a blur of people. So many people and Minseok thinks that maybe he can do it, that maybe Jongin isn’t going to spot him because why would he? He is dancer and he has many more things to do rather than look at the people and see if the recognizes anyone.

The place is very fancy. Minseok wonders what friend of Lu Han dances here. He stands in the middle of everyone. They all look like they have a place to go except him. He waits for Lu Han to return from where ever he is.

The theater is lit up with fairy lights around the stairs, it looks so beautiful. In the middle he there are this big wooden doors as if they lead to another world. Technically they do, they open the doors and he sees the stage and my god is it beautiful and big. He knows right away the Jongin is going to shine on it.

Lu Han arrives with the tickets and gives Minseok an encouraging smile while he grabs his hand and takes him to their seats. Minseok and Lu Han stay with hands held throughout the introduction, short on breath he listens intently as they call up the cast, they call Jongins name. He looks so ethereal face glowing standing tall, like he owns the place and he probably does.

Short breathes escape Minseok. Jongin is so breath taking and everyone seems to notice because when they introduce him everyone stays silent as they watch the angel on stage, whiteness shining on Jongin truly stunning. He grips Lu Hans hand tighter.

He won’t see me, minseok things.

He was wrong.

Ballads so beautiful, Jongin absolutely killing it on stage his dance so electrifying like petals falling from a flower so precise and gentle. Minseoks heart beats and beats and Jongin is the reason for it all. When the song is over Minseok feels as if he has been robbed of something, robbed of Jongin. His whole world crashed down for a bit, it was as if he was high off of him.

The show is over, the flow of people slowly and steadily getting out of their chairs, it seems as if by the universes doing everyone is out of the rows except him. So when that happens obviously Jongin decides head on back to the stage.

Lu Han still behind him waiting to move grabs Minseoks hand again and squeezes it. Minseok turns around to see what Lu Han wants. Lu Han makes a face that tells him to turn to the left, so Minseok turns his head and.

There he is, surrounded by white light looking at where Minseok is but not exactly at him. Hes looking at where he is holding hands with Lu Han, he turns moves his head a bit to now firmly stare at Minseok. His eyes look tired. Minseok wants to say that Jongin dances beautifully, that he dances like stars falling from the sky. That he has never seen anything so stunning, he wants to tell him that he doesn’t understand how he was holding on to gold when he was just ash.

He says nothing. It’s Lu Han who speaks.

“That was an amazing show” Lu Han says giving him his infamous smile, anyone falls for that smile Minseok thinks.

Jongin just stares at Minseok not even acknowledging Lu Han. He turns around and leaves.

“Well that was rude” Lu Han Comments

Minseok is still in place he really doesn’t understand why Jongin didn’t respond. Minseok turns to see Lu Han, then everywhere and it is all empty.

“we should leave” Minseok says letting go of Lu Hans hand and walking  towards the exit. People are in the reception, drinking champagne and talking to the cast members. All of them look prim and proper, the only thing minseok wants to do is leave.

Jongin doesn’t want him there.

Lu Han then calls his name and he is next to a boy.  With chestnut hair, kind eyes and when he smiles he has soft dimple. He walks towards them unsure. He really wants to leave.

“This is Zhang Yixing, the friend I told you that dances in the recital too.” Lu Han exclaims

“Nice to meet you Minseok I hope you liked the recital” Zhang Yixing says nicely

To be fair Minseok did like the recital, well he liked the part where Jongin danced. He doesn’t quite remember anything else to be honest. So he just smiles politely and Yixing .

“I need to go, I have somethings I need to do tomorrow early. It was a beautiful show Yixing” Minseok states bowing to them both

Lu Han looks at Minseok with curious eyes but doesn’t dare question him.

“I should go with you Min; I am practically your date” Lu Han jokes.

“No its fine Lu Han, I’ll just grab a taxi. Call you tomorrow okay?” Minseok says turning around ready to leave.

He opens the door, and the coldness hits him hard. He moves a little to the side where the glass doors can’t give away his presence. 

He really didn’t want Jongin to see him again. What if he thinks im following him minseok thinks. Its Lu Han who stalked him. He shouldn’t feel as guilty as he does. Lost in thought someone stands next to him.

“So is he your boyfriend?” Minseok jolts at the question. He turns around to face the person who asked the question. Jongin.

“Who?” Minseok says startled “Lu Han?” Jongin nods.

“No” minseok breathes out “he’s just a friend, a very close friend” he says with a smile

Jongin smiles at him

“you dance beautifully Jongin, I was completely mesmerized.” Minseok says softly

Jongin looks at Minseok

“do you wanna go back to my home?, I was actually going to call to say if you could go actually” Jongin comments

“oh, I-sure” Minseok agrees

They grab a taxi and head straight to Jongins home. He feels nervous, which is a sentiment that he should not feel because he’s been to Jongins house before, but tonight it feels different. It feels odd.

Throughout the whole ride Jongin has his head back to the seats and Minseok knows he feels exhausted. His whole body looks limp. He should have said no, Jongin needs to get some rest. When they arrive to Jongins home. Jongin gets out quickly he opens the door to his house and leaves it open.

Minseok gets out the cab and gives the man the money. He stays outside watching the car leave. He should leave. He goes into Jongins house to tell him that maybe another day. When he sees him laying down on his bed. He looks up to see minseok.

“cuddle with me.” His voice tried

Minseok really can’t say no can he.

So he lays down next to Jongin and holds him close and tight. Arms around him. He has never cuddled with Jongin and it feels weird and out of place as if they don’t really belong, neither of them mind.  He falls asleep watching the steady way Jongin breathes.

When he wakes up, he finds that the one being cuddled isn’t really Jongin. Its minseok, in the slow steady night the roles had been reversed and now he’s the one that’s being hold. Minseok tries to move, but Jongin nudges closer to him. It’s quite cold and minseok figures that he’s the only thing providing him warmth as they didn’t sleep with any blankets.

Minseok slowly takes Jongin hands off of him. Jongin protests but eventually Minseok is out of his grasps. He gets up and stretches his limps. Jongins house looks so different in morning sunlight. It doesn’t look as hard, its not as unyielding. It looks soft, not to many hard edged like minseok supposes his house looks like.

He turned around to see Jongin asleep. Eyes closed, eyelashes long, lips pouty and puffy, he looks angelic. He looks at him for a while, until he remembers that he needs to leave and Jongin might not really enjoy is company in daylight hours. He goes to the door, he wants to open It as quietly as possible and it seems as if the door is laughing at him, because it squeaks and Jongin wakes up in a jolt.

Minseok turns around and his eyes are on him.

“you do this a lot don’t you? “ Jongin says voice rich in morning

“do what?’’ minseok asks eyes on the ground

“leave in the middle of the night without saying a goodbye, or even leaving a note that you were even here’’ Jongin says walking to the little  fridge. He gets out a water bottle and drinks it. He sits on the floor.

“well I don’t really know if you would like me to be here’’ minseok says eyes still on the floor. He really wants to leave; he’s not really ready to face Jongin in the harshness of daylight.

Jongin only hums and starts drinking water again.

Minseok takes that as a que to leave, he opens the door again when Jongin talks.

“do you maybe have a number? That I can call you with? Or is it against company policy?’’ Jongin inquires.

Minseok sighs and looks up, he still has a puffy face he looks younger. The sunlight really does define his face more. He’s looking at him expecting an answer

Minseok takes a step and kneels in front of Jongin.

“I thought you read the form?’’ minseok says putting his hands on top of his lap

“so that’s a no?’’ Jongin says still in the same position

Minseok stays quiet for a moment to think. It says to not give away personal information, but it never says what kind of information so he just assumes that yes he can give his number to Jongin.

“I can give you my number yes’’ minseok tells him voice steady

Jongin gets up, and grabs something from what minseok thinks is his desk. It’s a paper, or well a napkin it hasn’t been used per say. But it does have a coffee stain.

He writes down his number and gives the napkin right back to Jongin.

“Wanna get breakfast?” Jongin asks eyes still ridden with sleep

“Sure” Minseok hums.

Minseok still dressed in the outfit from last night, feels a bit to dapper he wants to tell Jongin that hes going to go home and change maybe a quick shower, but when Jongin returns from the bathroom he has a shirt and it has minseoks name written all over it.

“Here, im sure you don’t really wanna wear that out for breakfast“ Jongin makes a light laughing sound

Minseok just smiles and takes the shirt off of Jongins grasp and goes to the bathroom. Hes never entered this part of Jongins house, and its as mundane as any old bathroom. From what he can see its just a shower and a toilet.

He looks in the mirror and washes his face, his hair is all rugged from sleeping, but he doesn’t mind. He hopes Jongin won’t either.

 

When minseok leaves the bathroom, the door is open and Jongin is leaning on the door frame and the light is hitting Jongins face, and even though he thought that nighttime complemented Jongin more, he’s pretty sure that he has sunlight in his veins and that the sun only comes out too see his face.

He guesses the sun and Jongin are made out of the same thing. Gold.

They leave Jongins house, and head towards a place that Minseok knows like the back of his hand. The cafe, he’s thinking about the fact that he’s never, or well doesn’t remember seeing Jongin whilst working there. In the midst of his thoughts, Jongin grabs a hold of his hand and Minseok has never felt lighter. He blushes a bit and Jongin smiles at him.

They arrive and minseok feels right a home, he has half a heart to go to the kitchen and say hi to everyone. As much as he likes the new people he’s met, he greatly misses the old people he used to know like the lyrics of his favorite song.

They sit down on the table that minseok first heart the person talking about the cuddling business. It’s covered by a tree a little far away from the outside world but enough for the waiter to come and attended them.

Minseok doesn’t recognize him so he assumes he’s a new member, and hes cute with button eyes and a nice smile.

Minseok orders a pie for them both, and some American coffee, they both enjoy it immensely.

“I used to work here” Minseoks voice filled with nostalgia

“I’ve worked here since college, actually, I’ve always wanted to start a coffee shop.” He says taking a sip of coffee.

“I know, I’ve seen you around here before” Jongin says shy

“I’ve actually wanted to ask you out, since the first time I saw you, but the day I mustered up the courage to talk to you, you had left“ he comments looking at Minseok with lovely eyes

Minseok is left in shock.

“I don’t want you to think im a stalker or anything” Jongin says rapidly

Minseok arches his eyebrow

“When I called for the cuddling services, I was in a really sad place, and a friend had told me that his friend work in a place that had those services so he gave me the number, and I called” Jongin says taking a bite the pie.

He looks at minseok as if it’s the best thing ever minseok smiles. He thinks that the friend was probably Yixing.

“and when you came to my door I was so, taken aback, I thought I would never see you again. You came down and unexpected and when I needed you the most, like the first drops of rain.” He smiles at the thought.

Minseok can only just smile, Jongin looks all shy and with a subtle touch of color on his cheeks, he wants to hug him and kiss his cheeks.

“I like you” Minseok says

“I like you too” Jongin replies with a love filled grin on his face

Minseok feels like maybe just maybe, hes gonna be loved as much as he loves. 

**Author's Note:**

> So i posted this as a chaptered Fic, but i just couldn't post it regularly or even monthly so i decided to finish it off and just put it together as a oneshot. If you like it please comment, this is my first time posting any of my completed work anywhere, so please tell me your thoughts, also you can find me on tumblr as milkbyfx if you have any other questions!  
> ALSO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR FINISHING IT AND READING THIS! it means you made it!


End file.
